The innovation relates to a device for the desalination and conditioning of water, in particular used water from electrical erosion machines, in which device two ion exchange columns are connected one behind the other, one of which is filled with cationic exchange resin and the other is filled with anionic exchange resin.
During the operation of electrical erosion machines it is necessary that the water which is employed in the process has as low a conductivity as possible. To date, in order to reduce the conductivity, only mixed-bed resin systems are in use as transportable units, in which in one column a mixed resin removing both cations and also anions is filled, said mixed resin being only very difficult to regenerate, if this is economically justifiable at all, since before the regeneration the mixed resin has to be separated into its two components. Systems having two separate columns have to date only been used as stationary systems, which means that the machine which has to be supplied with desalinated water cannot be operated during the regeneration of the desalination resins.